Yakino's Travels: Power of the Portal
by Raisuke Kinuta
Summary: What happens when a 17 yr old figures out she can travel through dimensions and time? You get a pretty sweet story. It includes more than just Death Note. Naruto fans will find it scattered along with others. We went over 1000!
1. Chapter 1

Yakino's Travels: Chapter 1 The Discovery

One day I woke up. It was a normal day. I decided to pick up my Death Note manga I was reading. I grabbed it from my night-stand and was reading about Light writing some criminal's name down. "Ok, Light makes this guy get run over by a bus. Read it a million times." I look at the next panel "That's new; it looks like he's mad at. That's crazy. On the next page, Ryuk kept looking around. "This is also new. Ryuk's supposed to eat an apple on this page." I drop the book on the floor and I reach down for it. My hand goes right through and soon my whole body is in it. "What the heck is happening?" I land on a soft spot and look around. "This is not my room." Then I feel a hand on my shoulder "Hey, who are you and what are you doing in my room?" He says. I turn around "Holy Crap, Light Yagami!" Light laughs "That's my name, now what's yours?" I sit up "Yakino, I'm not going to risk saying my last name." Light stares at me "What do you mean?" I point to the drawer "The death note's in there, I'm not risking my name in it." Light backs away "You know I'm Kira? How?" I smile "Read in it a book." Light looks very ticked now. "I should kill you for that, but I won't. So Yakino, where are you from?" I stand up "America. Just like Raye Penber. I knew him well." Light relaxes "Ok, I get that part. What about L?" I nod "Yep, I know his full name too, but I'm not telling you." Light tenses "That makes me mad, Yakino."

After a while of talking, we try to figure out a way to get me back. "Ok, so a book sucked you in. Maybe another will take you back. Light says as I feel in my pocket. "There's something here, Light. Looks like a death note, like yours." I hand it to him and he flips through it. "Look at all the pictures. Oh, there's my room." I feel my arm go through and wave goodbye to Light.

I wake up on my bed "That's was interesting. Where's the death note?" I look at the clock "Same time that I left. Now where's that…oh hi." I say when this strange creature appears on my bed. I walk over "What are you doing in my bed?" I ask it. It coughs and says "I'm Runt, your shinigami-sensei. I'm surprise you learned how to use your powers that quickly." I sit down "I'm Yakino. What powers? Do you mean the book sucking me in thing?" Runt smiles "Exactly, you can travel through time and dimensions. I'll assist you until you get to the final step." I poke at it "Are you a girl, Runt? Just wondering." Runt stands up and grunts "Of course I am sheesh." We lay down on the bed and start laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2 enjoy

Note: some Naruto in this part. This will happen a few times, just bear with it.

Yakino's Travels: Chpt 2 Now What?

I waited a couple days before I tried again. Runt was the perfect size for my pocket. She traveled with me everywhere. "Yakino, what are we doing? Are you afraid to go to another dimension? I told you about this before. Just try again nothing bad will happen."

I took her out of my pocket "I know, Runt. I'm just worried, if I get stuck, will I get back out?" Runt chuckles "You won't get stuck. I'll be with you." I smile "Ok, I'll try again." Runt pats my hand "Just relax, Yakino."

I walk up to my room and look at my books. "Oh, let's try this one." Runt looks at it "Oh looks good. Tell me when you want to come back ok?" I look at her "All right." I sat the book down and Runt jumps on top of it and forms a portal. "Jump, Yakino." I nod and jump. Runt lands in my hand. I black out for a few seconds and open my eyes. "Runt, where'd you go?" I hear a rustle in my pocket "Right here, Yakino. Remember when you need me call." I nod and look around. I catch a glimpse of orange and think to myself "Looks like regular Naruto, not Shippuden." Naruto turns around "Hey, you. Who are you?" I walk over "I'm Yakino Maaza and you're Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto steps back "Ok, yes I am." I smile "Sorry didn't mean to shock you, Naruto. Are you waiting for your squad?" Naruto nods "Yep, we're going on our first mission." I smile "Land of Waves?" Naruto gets confused "Ok, you know that too." We laugh as we wait for his squad. I step off a ways "Runt, will being here mess up the story line?" Runt pops out of my pocket "Nope, story's all ready written, can't mess it up." I smile "That's good."

I walk back over to Naruto. "Why did you walk away, Yakino?" I look at him "Oh, nothing. Look here comes your squad." After seeing them I walk towards them "Hey, don't want to interrupt your mission. I'll see you." Naruto and his squad nod and walk out the gate. "Runt, I'm going to walk around a bit." Runt grunts "Ok. You're going into unwritten parts. You'll never know what you'll find." I look at her "Don't worry, I'll find my way." Runt just rolls her eyes and goes back into my pocket.

I hear something behind me "Hey, shouldn't you be at the Exams?" He says. I look around "Exams, no." He turns around "Ok." Runt pops back out "Yakino, you ready? I can show you something cool." I look at her "Sure." She plops on the ground and makes a portal "Walk through this." I do that and I find myself in the same place. "Runt, what did you do?" Runt smiles and points "Look." I look at the gate "Yes, Naruto's squad just left." I look closer "That's Naruto and Jiraiya. Does that mean?" Runt nods "Yep, you just traveled 2 ½ years." I stand in shock "Ok, that's really cool." Runt smiles, "In time, you'll do it yourself and I won't have to do it, got it?" I look at her "Anything else?" Runt shrugs "Don't know, but I'll show you what I know. Then you can do it on your own. Relax, Yakino." I look at her "I am relaxed. It's my power anyway right? Teach me what you know." Runt grins "All right, this won't be easy. As you learn, I grow bigger. When I'm Ryuk-sensei's size, you're training's over." I smile "Whatever, I just want to learn my strengths and weaknesses. Let's go." Runt opens a portal and we're soon back in my room. "Runt, whenever you're ready, start training me." Runt bows and grows a size larger "Ok, starting tomorrow. I will teach you."

Keep reading this ain't over yet. Chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Yakino's Travels: Chpt 3 Training

Note: slight Bleach in this one. Mostly Death Note.

The next day came and Runt woke me up early. "Runt, I'm up and ready." Runt gets on the ground "Yes, first off, I must teach you how to make a portal." She shows me some hand signs and I follow. "Good, now make it bigger and picture the dimension you want. This way you don't need a book to travel and you won't need me either." I make the portal larger "Like this?" Runt nods 'Yep, oh the death note dimension again, ok." We walk through. I arrive once again in Light's room "Runt, was that good?" Runt rustles in my pocket "Good first try. Now try going to a different part of this dimension." I follow her instructions again and end up in L's hotel room. I plop out on the couch. "Yakino! What are you doing here? You need to get out before the occupant gets here." Runt says jumping on my stomach. She's now 3x her normal size.

"We must get Kira. Who knows what he'll do." I jump behind the couch "Shh. That's L. Be quiet." L turns around "Someone there? Hello!" L says. Watari walks in "L, I'm the only one here. Something wrong?" L nods "Yes, I think we have a spy, maybe two." They both look around I make a quick portal and Runt and I zoom away. "That was close, phew." Runt looks at me and she grew another size. "Yes, you're learning quick. Where are we going, Yakino." I close my eyes "Bleach dimension." She raises an eyebrow "Ok, sounds interesting."

We fall on the ground "Ouch, gotta make that landing softer, Yakino. "I stand up "Yes, gotta remember that." We walk around and Runt follows. "I think this is the Soul Society. I'm gonna make a portal somewhere else." I make a portal and we land back in my room. "Runt, you ok? Was I good?" She gets up "Just fine. Oh when you gain all your powers, I'll give you something special. I'm not gonna tell you yet." I nod "All right, whatever."

We relax on the bed "Yakino, one more thing, you can merge dimensions. When you become skilled in one, you can use it in another." I smile "Ok, that's cool." Runt smiles back "Relax, you can create portals by yourself now. Just mix what you know with different dimensions." I sit up "Ok. I get it." Runt grows to normal Shinigami size. "Training complete, but you have to be ready to receive what I have for you." I laugh "Done already?" Runt nods "Yep, one day, that's it." Runt lies on the bed. I lie beside her and think "I have my basic powers now. This is sweet." We relax and I think of the great adventures I'll have with my new powers.

Chapter 3 done Chapter 4 in the making. Read on my friends


	4. Chapter 4

Yakino's Travels Chpt 4: I can do what?

Note: warning my own character invades this story. Naruto

A day after I learned what I needed to, Runt and I decided to try something. "Yakino, I can't fit in your pocket anymore. I'm going to try something." She said sitting on the bed. "What are you going to do?" Runt looks at me "A reverse spell. I can only use it once. I'm going to go back to my normal size." I nod "All right, then I want to try something. I hope it works." Runt smiles "Ok." She gets on the floor and meditates. "It's working." I say as she shrinks back to her normal size. She stops and jumps up "Sweet, it worked. Now what did you want to try?" I grab a notebook "I want to go into my own story. Is it possible?" Runt nods "I believe so." I concentrate on the Konoha in my story and open a portal. We both jump in and off we go.

We land on a patch of grass. "This looks familiar, Yakino. Where are we?" I smile "Konoha, a bit in to the future." Runt glares at me "Ok, it worked. Let's look around." I stand up and Runt jumps on my head. I spot a glimpse of blue hair. The figure turns around and I wave. "Raisuke, over here." She walks towards us. "Oh, I seem to know you from somewhere. Are you Sakura's cousin?" I nod "Yes, I'm Yakino. Please take me to her." Runt taps on my head "Are you sure? You could get in trouble." I stare at her "It's my story remember? I control what happens." Runt glares "You read that book, didn't you? You know a lot now." I smile 'Yep, I just got so interested in it and couldn't stop. I didn't read the whole thing though." Raisuke turns around "Who are you talking to? I stare at her "My friend Runt." and point to my head. She gets confused "Nothing there, Yakino." I think "Can other people not see Runt? Guess I better keep quiet." I then say to her "Oh sorry. Sometimes I just talk to myself." Raisuke smiles "Ok, we're almost there."

Soon, we arrive at Sakura's. "Well, here we are. I'll see you later." Raisuke says leaving us. I knock on Sakura's door and she opens it. "Yakino, I wasn't expecting you. Come in." I follow her in and sit down. "So, just stopping by?" I smile "Yes, I haven't seen you in a while." Sakura sits down "I have a mission later, so you really can't stay long." I nod "Wasn't planning on that."

We decide to walk around town. "So, what's the mission, Sakura?" She looks at me "Oh, Lady Tsunade wanted me and my squad to help her clean up. A new Hokage's taking over." I look at the stone faces "I bet I can guess who." Sakura giggles "Yes, the knuckle-head ninja is going to be the knuckle-head Hokage." We both stare at the 6th Hokage's face being carved into the mountain-side. We reach Ichiraku Ramen. "How about I treat you?" Sakura said pulling the curtain back. I smile "Ok, are you meeting your squad here?" Sakura nods "Yep, the three of them should be here soon." We sit down and order.

We get our bowls and a rush of air comes past us. "Old man, you know what I want." He says. The ramen-shop owner nods "Yes, Sasuke. I'm glad you're back in the village." Sasuke sits down "Hi Sakura." Sakura blushes "Hi Sasuke, Naruto and Sai coming soon? I mean Naruto is going to be Hokage after all." Sakura says as we finish up. Runt taps me again "Sakura, I'll be back." Sakura nods "Ok."

I step to the side "What, Runt?" Runt jumps in front of me "You have a nice writing style. I mean Sasuke back in the village." I smile "Yep, goes with my plot. I want to stay here until Sakura gets started on her mission." Runt jumps back into my pocket "Ok, I'll stay quiet." I go back around and meet with Sakura. Sai and Naruto had arrived. Sakura looks at me "Well, that's everyone. Yakino, walk with us to Lady Tsunade's." I nod "Ok, Sakura." On the way, I talk with Naruto. "So, you're becoming Hokage. That's great." Naruto smiles "Thanks, Yakino. I'm glad I get to see you again."

We soon reach Lady Tsunade's and I say good-bye to the group. They wave and Runt jumps back out. "Had enough? Let's go." She says as I make a portal. We're soon back in my room. "That was fun. I'm tired now." I say lying on the bed. Runt gets under my arm and relaxes."

Chapter 5 coming soon. Please keep Reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

Yakino's Travels Chapter 5 part 1: Festival Trouble

"Runt, hey, Runt." I said trying to wake her up. "Yakino, I'm up. What?"

She said with a glare. "I sent an email to L the other day. I want to meet him outside the Yagamis' today at 5:00 and its 4:30 now." Runt jumps up "Oh, spending time with him and Light, eh? I'll just hang with Ryuk." I nod "Yes, I heard a festival was going on. Light and I decided to ask L if he wanted to come." Runt looks at me "All right, let's go then."

I set a portal open and we go through on to the Death Note dimension. We arrive outside Light's house at 4:59. "Nice timing, Yakino." I turn around and see Light behind me. "Oh hey, Light. L's not here yet?" Light nods "He said not much longer." Soon a black car pulls in front of the Yagamis'. Matsuda opens the car door and l climbs out. "Hey, Light, Yakino. Matsuda will be driving us." Matsuda waves "Yes, come on. This festival only comes around once a year." We climb into the car. I am seated between Light and L. Runt jumps out of my pocket. "Well, once we get there, I'll be with Ryuk, ok?" I turn around and there's Ryuk starring down at me "Yes, that's fine. I'm glad you have a friend in this world." Runt smiles "Yep."

We arrive at the festival. "Wow, this looks great. Food, fun, and friends, how could it be better than this?" I say stretching my legs. L looks at it "I've never been to one before. Hope I don't get worn out." Light smiles sorta "Don't worry, Ryuzaki. This will be fun." He says as he thinks "Maybe, I'll get his name out of him today."

We walk around for a few hours and it starts to get dark. L points to the sky "Look, fireworks." We all look up and watch them. L rests his arms on Matsuda's shoulders. "Um, Ryuzaki, what are you doing?" He asks. L yawns "Hope you don't mind, Matsu-san." He shakes his head "No, not at all." The fireworks finish up and Matsuda tried to move. "Ugh, Ryuzaki, you can get off now." I look at L limp on Matsuda's shoulders "Matsuda, he's asleep." Light stares "Yep, too much festival food. He's overloaded." Matsuda smiles "Ok, then up he goes." L slides up Matsuda's back into what looks like a piggy-back ride pose. Matsuda sweats a bit and starts walking.

L feels his body moving and slightly wakes up "Matsu-san, what's happening?" Matsuda keeps walking "Ryuzaki, go back to sleep. You don't sleep much, so just relax." L nods and relaxes his head and Matsuda's head. L rubs heads with him and whispers "I like your shampoo, Matsu-san. It smells so good." We all laugh and I ask "Ryuzaki, don't you ever get enough sleep?" We reach the car and L slides off Matsuda's back. "I mainly stay up late on certain cases." Light thinks "So, that's where the lines under his eyes come from." We slide back into the car and Runt jumps on my lap. "Have a good time?" Runt says resting on my leg. I nod "Yep, I may stay over tonight." Runt smiles "All right."

We get back to the hotel where L is staying "I gotta go; I had a great time." Light says as we get out of the car. Matsuda nods "I'll drive you. Bye Ryuzaki, Yakino." We wave as they leave.

L and I make it up to his hotel room. "I made a bed for you on the couch, Yakino." I gotta get to bed. Night." L says walking down the hall. "Yes, night. Thank you." I make myself comfy on the couch and fall asleep.

Here's a cliffhanger or is it? Keep reading people.


	6. Chapter 6

Yakino's Travels: Chpt 6 Festival Trouble Pt 2

I woke up the next day and sit on the couch. L sits at the end of the coffee table. "Morning Yakino, sleep well?" He says as he reaches for his cup of tea. "Yes, very well. How about you?" L sets his cup back down "Great. That festival wore me out. I've never had that much fun." I look at the door and see Watari standing there. He bows his head "Morning Yakino, L, breakfast is ready." L and I stand up and walk over to the table.

"So, L, how did it go last night? Matsuda said you wore out quick." Watari says sitting down. L looks at him "I had a great time. I'm glad I got that day off." I gaze at him "Well, what happened to the stuff we won? Did Light remember to take home his candy apple last night?" L scratches him chin "That I don't know. Matsu-san took him home so I'm not sure." I finish up my breakfast and stand up "Well, I need to get cleaned up before I leave." I then start back the hall.

Runt pops out of my pocket "My time to train you has run out. Here this will make traveling easier." She holds out what looks like the Omnitrix from Ben 10. "What's this?" I say taking it from her. "A Time-Traveler 2000; Put it on your wrist and twist to the dimension you want. Next punch in the time you want in that dimension. Then press down and a portal is created. I will live in this watch, so you can call me whenever." I look at the watch "how do I do that?" Runt jumps on my arm "Twist until you see my picture and press down. I will pop out on contact." I smile "Ok, well I gotta get ready to go." Runt nods and goes into the watch.

I get back to the bathroom "Maybe, I can speed up time?" I check out the watch "Ooh, a button that says fast-forward." I press the button and a picture appears on the face "This must be what I was going to do." I find a picture of me drying my hair and tap it. I open my eyes and well, I'm drying my hair. "That worked." I finish up and meet with L in the living room.

"Yakino, you're ready. Now it's my turn." L says walking past me. "Ok, I'm gonna go. See you later." L nods and waves as I walk out the door. I twist to my room picture and punch: Today, 6:00. Then I press down and walk through the portal. I climb onto my bed and relax reading on of my Naruto mangas. "I have a super-sweet Time Traveler 2000. This is going to turn out interesting."

Next Chapter should be up soon. Sorry for the delay, my computer blew up.


	7. Chapter 7

Yakino's Travels: Chpt 7 Test Drive

Note: Innocent Squirrel Incident

The next day, I decided to test out the Time Traveler 2000. "Let's see. Oh my story would be a good place to start." I turn the knob until a picture of Raisuke appears. I set the time and date. Then I press the button down and open the portal. I jump in and land on a soft piece of grass.

"All right, let's see if this works." I say standing up and brushing off the dirt. I check out the buttons "Slow, fast, pause, back, forward. Sounds simple." I press the slowdown button and I watch a squirrel mosey on past. "Ok, I get that. The fast button must do the opposite. Let's try pause." I press it and the squirrel stops. "Ooh, that's interesting." I walk over and pick it up "Like this. Hee hee." I place the squirrel on top of a dog's head. "Alright, go." I hit the play button and watch the madness. "Poor squirrel, back." The scene on my watch shows what just happened and I scroll back until the scene before the fight started. "Everything back to the way it started." I place the squirrel on the tree and press the play button. The squirrel goes up the tree and the dog just walks off. "This makes everything easier and I'm the only one who can use it." A 'poot' sound comes from the watch "Guess I can't use it too quick. It looks like it'll be about an hour before I use it again. I'll just wander around until the meter fills back up."

I walk around until I spot someone I know. It was Raisuke's brother. "Hey, Rick! Turn around." He turns around "Oh, hi Yakino. Nice to see you." We meet under a tall tree and he notices my Time Traveler. "Oh, what's this? A new watch?" I take it off "Just a watch to enhance my powers. It needs to recharge before I can get back." Rick smiles "Nice. Do you want to go with me on a trip to the Akatsuki lair? They need help with training a new member." I nod "Sure, I need an hour to burn." Rick gets up "Ok."

It takes a half hour to get to the lair. Rick knocks on the door "Zetsu, it's me." Zetsu opens the door "Hey, Rick, come on in." We follow him in. A man stands at the end of the hall. He wears an orange mask over his face and armor over his body. "Zetsu-san, are you ready to train me? Tobi is a good boy." he says. Zetsu sighs "Yes, Tobi. Rick will train you. Then you will be paired with Deidara-san." Tobi walks over and grabs Rick's hand "I'm ready, Sempai." Rick walks off with Tobi and I stay with Zetsu.

"So, Yakino, how have you been? I'm glad you took me to that body-buffet. I got stuffed." He says with a smile. I nod "You're welcome. Light was quite some help by killing them in the first place. I'm glad you enjoyed; I'll take you back sometime." Zetsu nods "That would be nice." We walk out to the main room and sit "So, Zetsu, were you always a plant-man or did something happen?" I ask nervously "I was normal, but when I was little, I fell into a mess of radioactive material and it changed me to what I am today." I relax "Ok, so do you get lonely here?" Zetsu chuckles "Far from it; I'm on guard until Lord Pein comes back." We talk for a while and then I look at my Time Traveler. "Oh, gotta go. Bye Zetsu." I calculate my home dimension and go through the portal. I arrive back home and realize my friend was waiting for me. I sense something different about her.


	8. Chapter 8

Yakino's Travels: Chpt 8 Super Nova Expierience

I let her in and we go upstairs. "So, Atoma, anything new?" I ask her and she sits on my bed. "I got this super kawaii picy of Lee-kun." I look at a new pendent around her neck. It glitters in the sunlight. "Hey, Atoma, when did you get the necklace?" I ask as I sit down on the bed. Atoma grabs a hold of the pendant "About a week ago. Do you mind if I tell you something?" I smile "How long have we been friends? You can tell me anything, Atoma." She let's go of the pendent "It helps control my power. I can rearrange molecules." I pull up my sleeve "That all? A week ago, I found out I can dimension travel." Atoma stares at my watch "Do you think it means something, Yakino?" I shrug my shoulders "Don't know. Show me what you mean by rearranging molecules." She stands up and goes to my bathroom. "Yakino, follow me." She says and I follow.

We get to the bathroom "Ok, this might freak you out, but I think it's cool." Atoma says turning on the water. She cuffs her hands around the water. The hot water freezes and the cold evaporate. "Wow, that's cool. What else can you do?" I ask as she turns the water off. "I can do this." Atoma flickers a small flame from her finger. "Now watch." She puts the water back on. "Um, won't that put the flame out?" I ask nervously. She chuckles "No, watch." She places the flame under the water and bubbles start floating around. "Holy crap, that's awesome, Atoma." She turns around after shutting the water off. "It is, isn't it? Now why don't you show me how you dimension travel?" I smile "Ok, hope you don't mind free-falling." She gulps and we return to my room.

"Ok, where do you want to go? Death Note, maybe Naruto?" I ask flipping the top up on my watch. "Let's try Naruto, I would like to meet Lee-san in person." She says staring at my watch. I find the Naruto Shippuden image and set present date and time and the portal opens. "W-what is that, Yakino?" She asks nervously. "A portal; walk through to the other side." She nods and follows me in.

We drop outside the Ninja Academy. "Woah, we're in Konoha. This is amazing, Yakino." Atoma says looking around. "Well, you haven't seen the best part." I think to myself. "Crap, I don't know if that'll work. I'll ask Runt." Atoma looks at me "Yakino, something up?" I shake my head "No, can you keep another secret?" Atoma nods "Sure." I flip up my watch and find Runt's picture and press down. She pops out "Yakino, what do you need? Oh who's this?" I turn and face Atoma. "Runt, this is Atoma Starr. She's my good friend." Runt smiles "Hello, Atoma, and nice pendent." Atoma smiles "Thank you. Oh can you on a second?" We nod and Atoma places her pendant on the ground and it summons up something that resembles Runt. "Runt, big sis, didn't think I'd see you here." She says. Runt jumps down "Squirt, I'm surprised you got through training so quick. Yakino, this is my little sister, Squirt." Atoma and I smile and Atoma says "They're sisters. That's cool." I nod "Yes, Runt can I ask you something?" Runt looks up "Yes, what is it?" I ask "If I use my speed controls can Atoma watch?" Runt nods "Sure, grab her hand. Squirt will be able to watch without doing that." Atoma looks at me "Speed controls?"

We find an open area. I spot Kiba and Akamaru close up and make them my targets. "Atoma, see Kiba over there?" She nods. "Watch this." I grab her hand and push the pause button. "They're not moving, Yakino." I start running over to Kiba. "Touch him, Atoma." I say picking up Akamaru. "Put him down, Yakino." I put Akamaru down and put Kiba's finger up his nose. "Atoma, get back and watch." I say signaling her back. She comes back and I press the play button. A rampage of words comes from Kiba's mouth "Got him." I say with a laugh. Atoma glares at me "Let's get back, Yakino." I nod and Squirt and Runt return to their posts. I find the image of my room and we go back through the portal.

"That was interesting, Yakino. I gotta get home." Atoma says walking towards the door. "Why? It's only 4:30; you normally stay until 7:00." Atoma looks at the clock "We left at 5:00 and its 4:30. You did turn back time." I nod "Sure did, we have time to hang out now." Atoma smiles and we go down and check out anything new on the computer. I think on the way down "We both have powers, this will get interesting."


	9. Chapter 9

Yakino's Travels: Chpt 9 L's Drunken Fist

Note: Slight drunkenness. –Light-

Atoma stays over that night since the next day we have a party the next day. L had planned a 21st birthday party for Light and invited us. "So, Light's 21? This may be fun." Atoma says as I set in the date on my watch. The portal opens and we walk through.

We land outside L's hotel room and knock. "Hey Ryuzaki, open up. Its us." L opens the door and welcomes us in. "You know that I may be drinking something you can't right? I won't drink much of it though." I respond "We know, L. Atoma can just remove what we can't have." L smiles "All right then, have a seat." L jumps into a chair and we sit on the couch. Watari brings in some drinks. "Enjoy, it's from the finest strawberries." L picks one up and Atoma removes what we can't have from the drinks. "I hope Watari doesn't mind us doing this. It will just taste like strawberry soda now." Watari smiles "Fine with me, Yakino." L sets his glass down "Do you mind doing to mind? I don't want to be the odd one out." Atoma nods "Sure can, L." She cuffs her hand over his glass and soon it's like ours.

A knock comes on the door. L opens it and Matsuda comes in. I turn towards the door and see him "Hey, Matsu-san! Where's Light?" Matsuda sits down "Out with a few of his friends; he'll be here later." We talk and another knock comes on the door. This time it's Light. He's almost dragging himself in. "Hey guys." We all shout "Happy Birthday, Light-san." He takes a seat on the couch L signals Atoma, Matsuda, and I to a different room. "I told you about the prank right?" We nod. "Good, Watari picked out a good one." He reaches into the closet and pulls out a long pink dress. It had a gigantic flower on the left side. We all start chuckling "This sounds like fun." Matsuda says as I check to see Light semi-passed out on the couch.

We wait until Light had a few more and then put the plan into order. We make sure he can't make out what we're holding and hand it to him. "Light-san, your shirt all dirty, change into this." L says holding it out to him. Light takes it and goes into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, he comes back into the living room and slowly says "Well, how do I look?" We all get out our cell-phones and click a picture of him. Our plan backfires when the flashes bring Light back to reality. "Oh crap." L says under his breath. "What the…oh boy. Ryuzaki!" Light says looking down. We all start laughing "You were wearing that when you came in. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." L says patting Light on the back. Light gets really angry and leaves the room and out of the hotel. Matsuda asks "What do you think will happen?" Atoma and I laugh "Atoma, that was perfect. You removed the drink from his body and now you put it back in. he won't understand a thing when he gets outside." I say as the four of us go outside to the balcony.

We see the pink spot stop outside. "Oh, there he is." Atoma says pointing to him. Matsuda gets Misa on the phone "Yes, the Holiday Inn on 5th street. Oh that's good. Bye." He comes back out "She's coming. Take 75 of it out when you see her." Atoma nods and readies her hands.

We spot Light under a tree and he's waiting for a cab. "I'm surprised he went out like that." Atoma smiles "I messed with his brain cells so he forgot what he was wearing." We watch as Misa pulls up. She jumps out "I get to hang out with Light-san." she thinks and then she sees him. Atoma takes out what is needed from Light's body. Light regains his senses and turns around. "Misa, over here." He says waving her down. Misa starts laughing "Light-san, what are you wearing?" Light looks down again and thinks "Ryuzaki, you win." Misa and Light hurry back to the room and we come out. "Light, would you like a change?" L says as Light walks up to him "Yes, and my head hurts." Atoma giggles under her breath and we follow L back in.

Light gets changed and we leave. "That was a great time, Yakino." Atoma says as we walk through the portal. We get back and look in my Death Note manga. Whenever we reach a picture of Light, we both start to crack up.

Are you still enjoying this? Next chapter might change things.


	10. Chapter 10

Yakino's Travels: Chpt 10 Final Chapter

Give thanks to **pride1289 **for the part where I punch Light.

Late one afternoon after school, I decided to try something new out. I dropped off my books and inputted the data to go to the Death Note dimension. "Ok, so L is now in this hotel. All right." I say as I find where I want to go. The portal opens and I walk through. "Hey L, I'm back!" L looks from the living room. "Hey Yakino, what's up?" I walk towards him "Oh, nothing, I just wanted to try something." L smiles "All right, I'll help."

I grab his hand and input the date for a few days in advance. L looks at the portal "Ok, so that's how you get here so quickly." We walk through and L looks around. "What are you trying to do?" I dig in my bag "You'll see. Put these on." I hand him a set of glasses. "Um…ok." We put them on and L hears someone coming. "They can see us, Yakino." I pat his shoulder "Relax, these glasses make us ghost-like. They can't sense us in any way." L relaxes "That's good." He watches as the two people walk in "That's me and Light. Is something going to happen?" I nod "Yes, I'm afraid so." We watch as they come in to clear view.

Scene in front of us:

"So L, you want to know something?" Light says digging out the Death Note. L looks at him "What, Light?" Light takes out a pen "I know your name and" he whispers "I'm Kira." Light writes L's name down and L has a very quick heart attack. Light laughs evilly.

The L with me watches "So, he is Kira?" I nod "Yes, now watch your spirit." L glances as his spirit comes from his body. Light's still laughing. L keeps watching and I jump out and land in front of Light. I raise my glasses off "Told ya, I wasn't going to tell you, Light." Light steps back "Yakino, why are you here?" I devilishly smirk "To give you a parting gift." I punch him as hard as I can "From L." I pull my glasses back down and run back to L. "There's your payback. Now don't tell anyone about this." L nods "I know, it would be confusing."

I press a button on our glasses. "Now watch, L. I've already seen this." L watches his spirit hover over Light.

Scene in front of us:

"Hey Light, you finally beat me, but you can't do it again." Light looks around "Where are you?" L's spirit floats around Light's head "Right here, Kira! Can't kill a ghost. That means I won once again." Light punches the air "Grrr…L" L's spirit travels up a lighted path never to be seen again.

L takes his glasses off. "That was interesting, Yakino. Let's get back." I nod and open the portal again.

We get back and L hands me his glasses "So, that's what you wanted to try?" I nod "Yep, thank you." He stops me before I open the portal "So, where'd my spirit go?" I shrugged "Don't know, see you later." L smiles "Yes, see you later." I pass through and L turns around and does more research.

I land back in my room and call Runt out. "What is it, Yakino?" I sit on the bed "I showed L what his future could be like, but he just went back to doing to doing research. What did I do?" Runt smiles "Nothing, he has to follow the storyline. He knows Light's Kira, but he can't blurt it out." I smile "That's good. How are you with English? I need help." Runt frowns "Now why'd you ask that?" We laugh as we lie on the bed.

Shortly after the trip home from the Death Note dimension, I feel a feeling deep in my chest. "What is this?" I fall with a loud thump.

I wake up, my arms are all scaly looking and I have wings sprouted out of my back. "What did this? Light probably did this to get back at me, but I'm not dead. I'm a shinigami." I look at my wrist "I can't time travel anymore. This is unfair." Runt rubs my leg "I'm sorry, Yakino. This is your punishment, you did everything too quickly." I wipe my eyes with my scaly hand "I didn't mean for this to happen. Where are my powers?" Runt shrugged her shoulders I have no idea, when I find him/her, I teach them as much as I can." I hug her and then sprout my wings. "Good-bye, Runt." I fly up to my new home in the shinigami dimension. I find a clean Death Note and throw it away. I won't use anything else again. I wish I knew who had my powers.

Over in the Naruverse, Runt has found the new owner of my powers. A new story will begin with the giving of the watch. I hope the new owner doesn't go as crazy as I did.

That is the end. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews still have to come.


End file.
